Eldaarth Shadowcross
Despite frail evidence tracing '''Eldaarth Shadowcross' '''origins back to a gypsy upbringing in Isildien, the vast majority of his background remains undiscovered. Nowadays a personage in the underground, the elf keeps his veritable career hidden behind a profile as a tattoo artist. Description Atop the spire of physical fitness, doyenly patriarchal. Most noticeable was the ink-work covering his frame. Over his arms, the tattooed artworks remained close to invariably apparent. History * Childhood Growing up amongst the anarchy of Isildien's unlicensed brawls and illegal cabals whisked Eldaarth in the pleasures of the underground at the earliest of ages. * Life in the Army Yet through legislation enforcing military conscription, the young elf enrolled in the army. Sent under the charge of Scout-Commander Serethas Shadewing, Eldaarth would fastly grow into an accomplished outrunner of the Feralassian military. However, three centuries of diverging moral path between the pair would ultimately decide of the elf's departure from the unit. * "Quel'nor" Eldaarth's leave of the army was but an ephemeral transition from the military to darker institutions, for quick was he to find a spot amongst the world of organised crime, namely in the ranks of the Third Segment; a union of outlaws who's focus was set on the management of a blackmarket dominating the scene of Southern Kalimdor's underground. * The notorious Fall Despite a hasty ascendance amongst the consortium's echelons, Shadowcross's period of success was short-lived for triumph harnessed opposition from both rival syndicates, and authorities. When confronted to the inevitable downfall of the group's business and the likelihood of succumbing to this overthrow, the Segment's heads opted for an escape North in hopes on maintaining their trade and influence from a safer location. Yet there were some among the order who feared failure and the reprisal it would warrant, leading them to unravel such plans to constabulary institutions in hopes of being spared from whatever punishment would meet he rest of the organisation. The bulk of the Third Segment would suffer a massacre a few moons later upon emerging from a mountain pass, an hour into the deserts of Desolace. * A blank century Eldaarth was among the minority to be captured and sentenced to a full century of jail-time in the Hyjal Barrow Dens. At first seen as a time killer, the trade of a tattoo tattooist eventually became the elf's active job; and over the ages, he went on to develop a unique and unmatched talent for the art. * The War of the Shifting Sands The year -975 L.C saw the onset of the Qiraji Wars. Three quarters of his century served, Eldaarth's penitentiary sentence was remitted in exchange for his return to the army, sending him in a vanguard unit partaking in little frontline activity. Heavily employing methods of guerilla warfare, the crew's task of impairing routes proved crucial when retreating elven forces evaded pursuing Qiraji insectoids, slowed down by the strategically laborious terrain. The days of havoc, grazing precariously close to defeat, would ulitmately see the Kaldorei and their dragon allies victorious. Returning to a cherished autonomy, the now-ranked First Sergeant made his way back south. * Baron of Stygian Eldaarth still held a pronounced allegiance to the underground, leading to the Sin'Tole's creation. The syndicate partook mainly in contraband transportation and would dissimulate such activities behind those of a legitimate shipping company named Stygian Exports. The ports of South Eastern Kalimdor would prove to be a business melting pot for lengthy centuries until the Grand Alliance's fomation, and the large underground drift to the Eastern Kingdom that ensued. Subsequently, Eldaarth and a handful of the syndicate sailed off to Booty Bay and established the shop and stash for contraband Stygian Shipping, marking Shadowcross' first foothold on this new continent's underground market. Ranks, Titles and Awards * Ranks • First Sergeant of the 19th Feralas Infantry ( Sentinel Leader ) • Lieutenant of The Crows ( Resigned ) • Advisor of The Tempest Concilium • Founding Member of the Sin'Tole • Ravenholdt Instructor ( Disbanded ) • * Awards • The 'Silver Glaive' for military service to Kalimdor in times of war. • The 'Scarab Cross' for military service in the War of the Shifting Sands. • The 'Outrunner's Ribbon' for distinguishing himself by heroism not involving actual conflict with an enemy. • The 'Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal' for military service during the Iron Horde invasion. • The 'Broken Isles Campaign Medal' for military service on the Broken Isles. • *Titles • Magae • Trivia * Eldaarth's backstory OOCly spans across various Role-playing platform over the course almost 10 years. As a result, most of what you've just read has been ICly played out. ( And adapted to fit the Warcraft canonical. ) Category:Characters Category:Feralas Category:Crime Category:Crows Category:Smuggler Category:Rogues Category:The Tempest Concilium Category:Night Elf Category:Ravenholdt